The Gem Invasion
by Kallin Presley
Summary: The Diamond Authority invades the Star Wars galaxy.
1. Prologue

Space. Bright stars contrasting against inky blackness. A ship appeared in front of the backdrop of space. But this wasn't just any ship. It resembled a yellow, human hand. You might be asking who would design a ship this way? Well, that isn't important right now. As can be observed, the 'hand-ship' moved towards a much larger ship: a huge, white, smooth ship. Surrounding the larger ship was many different ships: some shaped like other body parts, like hands or eyes. There was also a ship identical to the yellow arm, only blue. The yellow arm stopped at the white ship and docked.

On board, many different Gems were rushing about to prepare for Yellow Diamond's arrival. The Gem race looked like humans, only with deliberate mistakes. Some were different sizes, while others were different colors. At the docking bay, many Gems were standing at attention, their hands positioned in the traditional diamond salute. The large door to the fully docked arm opened to reveal the impossibly large Yellow Diamond. Yellow professionally marched past the legions of saluting subjects, followed by her efficient Pearl. Yellow Pearl was currently working on a number of important reports, her nose held high in the air. The two members of the Yellow Court walked through the bowels of the lead ship of the White Fleet, Gems saluting as they walked past. Finally, they reached their destination.

They entered the throne room. Yellow was glad to see that Blue and Pink were already here. Well, Pink was here in hologram form; she was still overseeing her third colony. Both Blue and Pink both smiled as she entered, while Blue Pearl (the only other pearl present for this meeting) stared serenely forward. Yellow went to sit awkwardly on her appropriately colored throne. All the thrones were made for Gems of White Diamond standards; the matriarch always said that the other diamonds would grow into them. Yellow waited for a good five minutes; she began to tap her finger on her throne arm. White always did these things to the other diamonds. Finally she appeared in hologram form on the white throne, looking down on them.

"Greetings, my sisters, and welcome to the next stage of our universal conquest. As you all know, there is a new galaxy we have discovered. Since things have quieted down after the Yuuzhan Vong war, we have decided to move forward with our plans for conquest of this galaxy ahead of schedule. This galaxy is inhabited on a widespread scale, but their galactic government (called simply the Republic) is very weak and feeble. It will prove to be an easy conquest. I expect Yellow and Blue to form a noble strategy to conquer this galaxy, either for resources or general conquest. I know that things seem troubled in the wake of the rise of these 'Crystal Gems', but soon their rebellion will be crushed. Now, make me proud."

The hologram of White dissipated, without ever allowing the other Diamonds to speak. Yellow wouldn't be surprised if it was recorded. Pink clapped her hands together. "A new galaxy! How exciting!" Yellow stood up, and looked down sternly at her. "Pink, go, me and Pearl have to speak." Pink immediately voiced her objections, until Blue raised her hand at her and gave an even sterner look. Pink pouted, but immediately turned off her hologram. Alone now, Blue said, "Conquest of a whole galaxy? Now? After the most recent war?" Yellow pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know. One of these days we have to say that she expects too much of us." Yellow soon brought up a hologram of their target. White was right; the galaxy was heavily inhabited. Eventually, after much deliberation, the duo found a suitable planet to invade first: Tatooine.

**XXXXX**

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were staring out at space on the Trade Federation's main blockade station, when Obi-Wan turned and looked behind himself, as if someone had tapped him on the shoulder. "Master, I-." Qui-Gon nodded. "I felt it too, Obi-Wan, but let's stay focused on the mission first." They both did, but they couldn't shake the feeling of abject dread they had both felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Notice**

**I am currently reevaluating my online presence on this site and others like it, such as YouTube, Deviantart, , etc. I just feel like I've become too jumbled with multiple Google accounts and the like. Henceforth, I will be moving most of my stories to a new account on this site. **

**I say most of them because some of them have, to put it one way, not made the cut. I've just simply lost interest in doing a good portion of fics, so don't be too displeased if I chose not to continue them.**

**Thank you for listening, and goodbye for now.**


End file.
